Grimoire Naruto
by Neo-Alucard9295
Summary: Weiss is sent to the Naruto universe and good things happen because of it. Rated M for Violence and Language. Will remain in normal category until Nier gets more popular or until I'm forced to move it. NaruHina and others if I feel like it. I need to look this one over and improve it, 'cause I'm not happy with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimoire Naruto **

Chapter One… Grimoire Weiss _Konaha… October Tenth…_

To say that the Yondaime Hokage was having a bad day was an understatement that would probably get him to kill you. He was having a _very _bad day. His wife had died giving birth to his son and the nine-tailed fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who had been a faithful guardian of everyone in the Land of Fire, was attacking the village and destroying everything in sight. To top it all off? He was about to give his life to seal the damn thing into his only son.

He looked down at the little bundle in his arms. Minato Namikaze had never looked so defeated. To be honest he didn't really expect anything cataclysmic to happen on his watch. He didn't make any contingency plans, he had no escape routes, he had no way of beating this thing to even seal it, and that was with Gamabunta. Thankfully though, he'd gotten most of the villagers out the danger zone.

He looked up, _'C'mon God. If you have a miracle for me then please send it!'_ His little prayer got answered. Suddenly in the middle of his fight bright white light encompassed the area. He heard a voice in the middle of it. "I say! Where in the world am I?" Minato thought that it sounded funny as it had an accent. The light died down.

The Yondaime was shocked to see what the voice belonged to. In front of him was a _book_. "What the hell are you?" he asked in shock. The book _turned_ to him and said, "Well that's a rather rude way to address someone you've just met." "You're a _book_!" It got up in his face, "How dare you! I am Grimoire Weiss and I will be treated with respect!"

"Well you're gonna be dead here in a minute Weiss!" The Hokage looked around the grimoire at the fox who'd been watching them for the entire time. Weiss looked at the fox and flew back a little in surprise. "Good heavens what is that!" "The Kyuubi no Kitsune… one of the nine tailed beasts… and the most powerful." The grimoire was silent for a moment. "I see… well then… how do you intend to kill it?" Minato sighed. "I can't… I can only seal it." "Seal it? Into what?"

It was at that time that Weiss noticed the bundle in his arms. "You couldn't possibly mean… but why?" "The beast's power would kill anything else in seconds… and well… If I don't even want to do this to my own boy… how could I ask anyone else to give up theirs?" The grimoire contemplated this. "Hmmm… I see." "The problem is getting it to stay in one place long enough for me to do the sealing!"

Weiss seemed to perk up at this. "Ah! Then I may prove to be of some assistance!" "How so?" asked the Yondaime. "Simply weaken the beast and I'll do the rest." The Fourth Hokage, his faith renewed, started to fight. Very soon the attacks seemed to be slowing it down. Minato had a shadow clone rush the Kyuubi with a Rasengan. It hit dead on.

"Weiss! Now!" The book opened up and what looked to be red claws shot out and surrounded the Yondaime. They then fused and formed two _giant_ claws which shot out at the beast and quite effectively held it down. "Now do it… quickly… I may be a creature of unfathomable power but apparently he is too, so I can't hold him forever!"

The Yondaime flashed through the seals and Yelled out, "Reaper Death seal!" The temperature dropped dramatically. A portal opened and out came the Grim Reaper himself. He started to remove the Kyuubi's soul from its body. Minato turned to Weiss. "Hey…" he started. The grimoire could tell that Minato was about to go. He'd fallen over with the bundle still safe in his arms. "Yes?" he asked. "Weiss… I know you just got here and you don't know anything about this place… but…. My son… please take care of him. He is probably going to have a very hard life… and…" he was cut off.

"Say no more… I will watch over your boy as if he was my own… I couldn't deny a dying man his last wish." Kyuubi's soul was now sealed into the boy and Minato finally passed away. Gamabunta spoke up. "Hang on! I gotta get us back to the village fast!"

Weiss looked at the baby in the crib. Only hours earlier he had been born and used as a container for the now dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune. He then turned to the elderly Hokage next to him. "What do you think the council will do?" Hiruzen Sarutobi… the Sandaime sighed. "I have no idea. I just hope they can see that the boy isn't the fox." "Oh? And why would they? Do you lead a village of idiots?"

The Third gave a sad chuckle. "Unfortunately…" The grimoire gave a chuckle. "I see… Then I have my work cut out for me don't I?" Hiruzen sighed. "Unfortunately…"

The Council had all filed into the council chamber. The situation had then been carefully explained including Weiss. All was silent… _'Three… Two… One...'_ counted the Third. The whole civilian council had suddenly burst into outrage "Kill the Demon!" "Death to the Demon!" "Why is that thing even in here and not in a dungeon?" The person who said the last comment was one Saya Haruno.

She got her answer from an angry book. "How dare you say such a thing you ignorant hussy! I should impale you with a lance right now! He is only an infant!"

Sadly things didn't go so well… Naruto was almost killed that day and the days after. If it weren't for Weiss than he'd be dead. However it wasn't all bad. As the years went by Naruto made a few friends and had a crush on one of the girls in his class. He and Weiss were inseparable.

He learned much from Weiss. The grimoire thankfully had all of his old friend's equipment still and knew what to teach Naruto about weapons. Also, thanks to also being a living textbook, he taught Naruto a great deal of things. He was highly intelligent and incredibly clever.

Naruto also knew a few good jutsus and thankfully the shadow clone was one of them. He was also able to walk on trees and almost had down water walking. Soon the day of the Genin exams was upon him.

Naruto was seventeen… the age when all children in the academy become ninja. He woke up from his slumber the way he usually did. With a certain grimoire hovering over him telling him to get up. "Oh finally! I was starting to believe that you'd died in your sleep." "Yeah, yeah." Naruto got up and got dressed. He wore black jeans with a chain hanging out and red short-sleeved zip-up hoodie that had a white shirt underneath. He put on his black sneakers and went out the door.

He made to the academy on time and took his seat. Weiss spoke up, "So… are you nervous child?" "Not really… I mean… I've had you training me haven't I?" "True." The rest of the genin hopefuls walked in shortly after. His best friends, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, came in first. "Ah yes… the day can finally begin now that all the annoyances are here… at least they're good to us." His friends sat next to him and chatted with him until he spotted his crush.

Hinata Hyuuga was the daughter of a cruel man named Hiashi. He was always very abusive to her and made her think that she was nothing. This didn't stop her though… … … okay maybe a little… … … … … … … … … Alright fine! She thought that she was a complete failure. In fact, the only reason that she was even trying to be a ninja was her obvious love for a certain blonde boy in her class.

"The poor thing…" started Weiss, "she doesn't even know that you love her back does she?" Naruto, for his protection and the protection of his friends, had to keep everything about his life a secret. To do so, he created the image that he was a complete idiot… though his love of pranks was real however. He desperately wanted to tell Hinata that she didn't have to be alone.

"Thankfully…" said the grimoire, who seemed to read his mind at that moment, "You'll be able to tell her once you become a genin." Naruto nodded. It was becoming too much to bear having to pretend to love that pink-haired bitch. _'Speaking of which'_ he thought as he heard the tell tale screaming.

In came the least wanted, (though she didn't know it), girl in the class. Sakura Haruno was the vilest, evilest, sluttiest, and all-around worst person in the village aside from her mother. She abused poor Naruto for simply saying 'hello' to her. She was also out to get the Uchiha boy's dick.

Next to her was her ex-best friend, Ino Yamanaka. She was nice to him and one of his friends. She just stayed with the bitch to try to bring her down anyway. After yet another pointless argument over Sas-gay, she came and sat next to Shikamaru, whom she was secretly dating.

The exams were a little tough… but they all, emo and bitch included, passed. Naruto was ecstatic with his emblem proudly hanging on his neck. He was looking everywhere for Hinata, but she'd already left. He left too after he found out… he was a little sad.

The next morning found the blonde and the grimoire waking up a few minutes late. They still made in time for team placements. Iruka spoke up, "Team Seven! Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno … and… … … Naruto Uzumaki." He noted which team his friends and love were on and spaced out for the rest.

Two hours later found Naruto talking with Weiss while the other idiots did their thing. "I wonder why he's so late." "Who knows? Regardless, if it's who I think it is then he'll make up for it by being a damn good teacher." The door then opened and in walked one Kakashi Hatake. He had white spiky hair, a mask, and his head band covered his left eye. "My first impression of all of you is… I don't know yet." Naruto laughed and the other two face-faulted.

They gathered on the roof to discuss things. "Well then," started Kakashi, "let's get to know each other a little better. Tell me your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your dreams." Sakura started, "Why don't you go first and show us what to do?" Weiss decide to make himself known to them. "My, my… are you really so stupid that you can't just do as he asks?"

Everyone but Kakashi and Naruto, who knew Weiss, jumped when they saw a book pop out of seemingly no where. "What the hell?" "That's Grimoire Weiss; he's been my guardian since I was born." They were still on edge but went with it, though Sakura was fuming about Weiss's comment.

Kakashi kept things going. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have likes, I have dislikes, a few hobbies, and my dreams? Don't know. Pinky," he said as he pointed at Sakura, "you're up." Annoyed by the nickname, she started, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like," she glanced at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto!" "I honestly don't care…" he replied. Non-plused by the comment she continued, "My hobbies are," yet another glace at the dark-haired boy. "And my dream…" She, unfortunately for their eardrums, let out a girlish squeal.

_'Great… a fucking fan girl… why me?' _He pointed at Sasuke, "You're up emo." Glaring he said, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing and I dislike everything." "Then his assumption that you're an 'emo' is correct then," retorted Weiss. Glaring at the book he continued, "My hobbies are training and my dream… no… my _goal_ is to kill a certain man." _'And I have an emo avenger… doesn't look good for this team so far… let's try Sensei's son.'_ "Your turn Blondie."

Laughing a little Naruto started. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, Weiss, ramen, and a few other things. I dislike the civilian council, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hiashi Hyuuga." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _'The other things I get, but the Hyuuga head?'_ Naruto finished, "My hobbies are cooking, gardening, and mastering the spells that Weiss and I can do. My dreams? My dreams are to tell a certain girl I love her back and to be the best damn ninja there's ever been since the Yondaime."

_'Not bad… I like this kid. Maybe?'_ "Alright guys. Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at eight… and don't eat breakfast… you'll just throw it up."

The next morning Naruto got ready and went to the training ground on time. He saw his "teammates" waiting on the bridge and joined them. It looked like Kakashi was going to be late and so he took a nap. He woke up to the screeching of Sakura. "You're late!" The lazy Jonin just replied, "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…" Naruto laughed and got up.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked. "Today we'll be doing your true genin exam." "WHAT!" screeched the banshee. "You see, the exam in the academy was to see who would be able to be a ninja. This test is to see who _can_ be a ninja." Naruto asked, "What do we have to do then?" "Simple," replied their teacher, "just grab these bells from me." He showed two shiny bells and put them on his belt. "But there are only two," replied Sasuke. "Yes… only two of you can be genin. You have until noon to get the bells." He set the timer on a clock he was carrying. "Oh, and come at me with the intent to kill or this will be pointless."

"GO!" he shouted. They all left the area. Naruto had a talk with his friend. "What do you think Weiss?" "I think that you should at least try to get the help of your teammates before you go charging in." "Right… let's do this." He left to go find Sakura first. He found her easily. "Hey Sakura." "What do you want you idiot."

"We need to work together to take him down and get the bells. He's a jonin for a reason." She just slapped him across his head and yelled, "No way you idiot! We need to focus on Sasuke and me getting those bells!" Kakashi heard this. Naruto got out of there before he could take her out with a genjutsu.

He found Sasuke just as easily. He got more or less the same reply and Kakashi dragged him down into the dirt with an earth jutsu. "Well Weiss, looks like it's just us." "It would appear so." Naruto found Kakashi reading his book. "So it's just you then huh? Well come on then." Naruto smirked and sent several dark lances in his direction. Kakashi's eye widened and he got out of the way.

Naruto brought out the Beastlord. It was a giant two-handed sword that had a curved blade that ended with a crescent-shaped tip. He hit Kakashi with a few dark hands and swung his sword almost hitting him. He brought the blade up in time to block a kunai and countered with a swing that cut Kakashi's gut open… or least his clone's. Naruto brought his blade behind him to block another attack and countered again with an upward swing.

Kakashi was caught completely off guard by how well his student was doing. "You're better than I thought, but not good enough!" He forced him back and knocked him out… or so he thought. Naruto went up in smoke. _'A clone? Then…' _His eye widened and he immediately checked his belt to see that the bells were gone.

"Looking for these?" He heard Weiss call out. He saw that Naruto had freed his teammates and had gotten the bells. He smiled at him and frowned at the other two. _'I think I know what I'm going to do now.'_

Later that day there was a meeting with the Jonin Senseis about their teams. One through six had failed. The Hokage looked at Kakashi. "What about you Kakashi? How did your team fair?" Kakashi eye smiled. "Just fine… but it actually an apprenticeship." "What do you mean?" "Sasuke and Sakura were sent back to the academy and I made Naruto my apprentice." Everyone was stunned.

"Why?" asked the Hokage. "Yeah," said one Kurenai Yuhi, "I thought you'd be all for the Uchiha kid." "Sasuke and Sakura were quite frankly the worst genin hopefuls that I've ever had the displeasure of working with. Sakura was a fan girl and had no strengths except for book smarts. And Sasuke? Sasuke was a power hungry egomaniac that had no skill whatsoever. Naruto on the other hand… along with Weiss had enough skill to effectively keep me on the defensive and take both bells from right under my nose."

They were shocked. "But… I thought he was an idiot…" said Asuma Sarutobi. "That's what he wanted us to think. Weiss has apparently been training him for quite a while. I'm eager to work with him and see what he can do." Hiruzen smiled. "Very well then. Everyone else?" The rest of the teams had made it. Things were looking up for the Blonde.

And to think it wouldn't have happened had Weiss not come to this world…

AN: _Hey guys! It's me again. I feel like I did a good job of this. I decided that there needed to be at least one Nier/Naruto crossover. Weiss is the only person from Nier that will make an appearance though. However you'll find a few references to the game though. This isn't going to be in the crossover section until the game gets a little more popular on the sight however. Well… tell me if you like it and tell me what to improve so you will like it. _

_ Later, _

_ Neo-Alucard95 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimoire Naruto **

Chapter two… Going to Wave…

_Konaha… about a month after team placements…_

It had a good month for our blonde hero. Not only was Kakashi actually one of the best senseis in the world, but he was able to help Naruto finish with the water-walking exercise. Weiss was also done teaching him spells so he knew all the magic he could. The D-ranks weren't horrible either… well except for one…

Tora was the cat of the Fire Daimyo's wife. Most often, due to the death-grip hugs that her master subjects her to, she would run away and cause grief for all the genin who tried to catch her. Naruto was unfortunately no exception.

* * *

><p>After yet another failed escape, Tora was being brought back to her personal hell. Not that Naruto cared or anything… "I really hate cats." He was covered in scratches and other injuries that only claws and teeth could inflict. Kakashi looked at his apprentice, "Don't worry Naruto. This is the last D-rank mission we have to do. I'll talk to the Hokage about bumping it up a bit." "Good lord I hope so… it's so boring watching you two slave away at chores that the civilians should be doing."<p>

"Maybe if you'd helped out a little it wouldn't be so boring Weiss." The grimoire chuckled at Naruto's expense. "And miss out on you getting demolished by a mere feline? I think not my friend." Naruto just grumbled under his breath.

They got to the Hokage Tower to give back Tora. The poor cat was instantly put into a death-hug that threatened to crush her. "Serves you right you damn cat," said Naruto under his breath. They got the pay for the mission and watched as the cat slipped from the Daimyo's wife's arms and made a mad dash for the door.

"I feel for the guy who has to catch that thing…" muttered Kakashi. He cleared his throat. "Lord Hokage? I would like to amp up the mission rank to a C-rank if you could." The Third raised a brow. "So soon Kakashi?" The jonin replied, "Believe me, sir, when I say that Naruto is more than ready for a C-rank mission. He's shown himself to be completely competent in combat and strategizing on multiple occasions. That… and there's still the fact that he kept me at bay during his test."

The aged Hokage thought it over for a moment. Then smiled and said, "Very well Kakashi… you may have a C-rank, but on one condition." "Oh?" "I will be sending team eight with you as back up seeing as it's just you and Naruto." "Ahem?" The old man chuckled. "And of course Weiss." "Thank you."

"Fair enough," said the one-eyed jonin, "I think that'll work for us. Right Naruto?" He looked back at his student with a sly look in his eye. Naruto smiled and said, "Of course not. Weiss?" "Do you even need to ask?" "Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" said an annoying voice. Team Seven looked behind them to see a disappointing sight. You see… Sasuke went to the council whining and complaining about how he didn't get put on a team and how "unfair" the test was. Needless to say the council kissed his ass and gave him and Sakura a jonin sensei. They also got a root member named Sai.

Their… "sensei" was a piece of work as well. Ebisu was one of the worst senseis ever. The fact that the man was a jonin was just disgraceful. He was always ranting about the quickest way to get to power. Naruto was glad this man was no longer teaching his surrogate little brother, Konohamuru.

He'd met the boy while talking to the Hokage. The kid was trying to… "sneak attack" his grandfather. Naruto was initially shocked when he found out he was the Sandaime's grandkid. He still punched his lights out. Konohamuru then proceeded to follow him and Weiss. He taught him a little bit of what he knew and told him to work hard.

Ebisu had found them soon after and demanded that "the Honorable grandson step away from the demon". Needless to say, he was beaten by his perverseness. Both Konohamuru and Naruto performed the "Sexy Jutsu" to make Ebisu go flying with a massive nosebleed.

"We just got our first C-rank," replied Kakashi, not wanting to start something. Ebisu started fuming. "WHAT! How could this group of misfits have possibly gotten a C-rank!" "They worked for it, that's how." The Hokage was tired of dealing with Ebisu. He would have him removed from the ninja corp. altogether, but the council would work around it somehow… They didn't want their precious Uchiha to be without a sensei.

"Then I demand that my team be given a C-rank as well!" Ebisu wouldn't shut up. Team Eight came in as this was going on and just stood there in wonderment. The Hokage could take no more. "Ebisu if you don't shut your mouth this instant then I will personally see to it your _team_ never gets anything above a D-rank! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Ebisu wisely kept his mouth shut and stormed out with his team.

"Now that that has taken care of…" He motioned to Team Eight. Kurenai stood at attention. "Sir, we'd like to request a mission." The Third smiled and said, "You've come just in time then. Do you feel like your team could handle a C-rank Kurenai?" The genjutsu mistress was shocked. "Really sir? Of course… we've been training non-stop and have done quite a few D-ranks… but so soon?" "Yes. You'd be going in as backup for Team Seven here," he motioned to Kakashi and Naruto, "who believe that they're ready."

Kurenai looked at the blonde. She was curious to know what he and the book could do. "Of course Lord Hokage. What's the Mission?" Hiruzen smiled. "You are to escort the client back to the country of Wave. It should be fairly simple." He then pushed down on the intercom button. "Please send the client in." The door opened to reveal a drunken old man carrying a sake bottle and wearing a straw hat on his neck.

He looked them over and drunkenly said, "I'll take em'. The blonde kid there looks especially dangerous." "Alright, gather enough supplies to last you a few weeks. This is going to be a long mission," said Kakashi, "Meet up at the gate in half an hour." They all nodded and left to get ready.

* * *

><p>A half-hour later found almost everyone at the gate. "Where's your sensei Naruto?" asked Kiba. "Probably at the memorial stone again." They jumped when they saw Weiss. Naruto shook his head. "You enjoy that too much Weiss." "I do what I can to keep myself entertained." Shino spoke up, "What is that Naruto?"<p>

Naruto smiled a bit then started the introduction. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is Grimoire Weiss. He's been my guardian since I was a baby." "Where did he come from?" This was asked by Kiba. "I'm from a different earth than this one." "W-what do y-you m-m-mean?" asked Hinata.

(AN: Sorry I didn't do this earlier guys… here ya go.)

"I come from a different dimension than this. One full of death and sorrow. The earth I'm from was a broken place. Beautiful, but broken. In it roamed monsters known as Shades. Shades are basically human souls that left their bodies to escape a horrible disease known as "Black Scrawl". The souls became violent and started to attack the humans of the world. I was found by a man named Nier. He and I teamed up and began to search for the sealed verses, the pages that hold my power, to cure his daughter, Yonah, of her Black Scrawl.

We fought many shades and made many friends. Eventually we got the sealed verses. We then had to find my opposite, Grimoire Noir, and battle him. Unfortunately the village Nier and his daughter lived in was attacked by a giant regenerating shade. We fought the beast back but in the process Yonah was taken from us.

We searched for five years trying to find her. Eventually we figured out where her captor, the Shadowlord, was keeping her. We needed to gather five pieces of the key to his castle. Again we scoured the earth looking for them. We lost a few good friends along the way, and a village was utterly demolished, but we found the pieces. We made our way to the castle and battled our way to the top. We found out that the shades were once human and left their bodies to get away from the Black Scrawl. The thing was… They were the current humans' souls… the bodies left behind had made their own identity and left the souls behind.

We finally confronted the Shadowlord. He was apparently Nier's past self before he left his body behind. After an intense battle, I was driven beyond my limit. I had to give up my body and soul to ensure that Nier would win. In the end he did… though to my knowledge I don't know what happened after… I woke up in the middle of the fight between the Yondaime and the Kyuubi after."

Everyone stared at the grimoire. He'd been through so much and yet… "Wow…" said Kiba.

* * *

><p>Kakashi showed up a bit later. "Alright then, are we ready?" They nodded. "Then let's go.<p>

They walked for a few hours and were slowly approaching the border. Kakashi and Naruto took notice of the puddle on the ground. They were both instantly on their guard. They passed it without incident but then it happened. Suddenly two ninjas burst out of the puddle and wrapped up both Kurenai and Kakashi with their spiked chains. The ninja jerked and the two jonin were no more.

"Two down," started one, "four to go," finished the other. Naruto had Beastlord out instantly and started throwing dark lances their way. They were dodged as the brothers focused on him. One tried to claw at him but was quickly killed when Naruto jumped up and impaled him as he was doing a front-flip. As he came down, Naruto slammed his blade, which was still in the ninja, in front of him. The enemy was effectively split in half down the middle.

"BROTHER!" screamed the other ninja. Enraged at the loss of his brother he blindly charged in and sliced open Naruto's chest. _'Shit… it was poisoned.'_ He thought to himself. Naruto immediately sliced off the offending ninja's arm off and broke the other before he could do anything else. "AHHHHH!"

The enemy fell to the ground in pain and panic. Team Eight was in shock. _'H-how is Naruto even capable of that?'_ though Kiba. _'I do believe we've all greatly underestimated our friend.'_ thought Shino. _'N-naruto's s-so strong.'_ Do I even need to say it?Naruto looked over at the line of trees next to them. "You can come out now Sensei."

To the other team's shock, Kurenai and Kakashi walked out of the tree line with smiles on their faces. "Very good Naruto. See why I picked him now?" Kurenai had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Naruto was as good as was said. They both then turned to Tazuna, the client.

"Mind explaining why there are ninja trying to kill you?" It was true. The ninjas had been focused on Tazuna before Naruto launched his dark lances. "I… I… fine…" He then proceeded to tell them about Gato and what he'd done to Wave. Naruto wanted to keep going. He wasn't usually one to ignore those in need.

Kakashi sighed, "Well… we got the upgraded mission… but I didn't expect it to be a B to A-ranked mission. The _wise_ thing to do would be to go back to the village… but I don't expect that you'd go for the wise thing somehow." "You're damn straight Kakashi!" exclaimed Naruto, "I'd rather die horribly than turn back knowing I've condemned even a small country to a fate worse than death!" Kakashi looked at Kurenai.

"I spoke with my team. They agree with you. Guess we keep going then." Kakashi sent one of his ninja dog summons to inform the Hokage and to have an ANBU come and pick up the ninja at their feet. They left soon after for Wave.

After a long boat ride in they made it into Wave. Gato had people everywhere so they had to remain quiet. This meant that even though they were on a motorboat they couldn't start it without alerting someone. They saw Tazuna's bridge and were impressed. It was _huge_! "That bridge is gonna be the one thing that'll break Gato's hold over us. So naturally he'd want it destroyed or me killed," explained the bridge builder.

They'd gotten out of the boat a while back and continued to Tazuna's village. Along the way Naruto swore he sensed someone in the bushes next to him and, not wanting anymore surprises, launched a dark lance at the bush… only for a small white rabbit to come hopping out scared for its life.

Hinata picked the poor bunny up and actually started to yell at Naruto for almost "killing an innocent little bunny rabbit"… His pride took a bit of a hit at that. Kakashi focused on the color of its fur however… _'It's white… but it should still have its summer coat…'_ He heard something being thrown…

_AN: Aaaanddd that's a wrap! Sorry it took so long. I realize that what I did to the Demon Bros. might've been a tad overkill… but… it's a badass Naruto story… what were you expecting? The Naru/Hina stuff will begin in the next chapter. I almost feel sorry for Zabuza… It'll be a long battle though… Till next time my faithful readers! ^_^ _


End file.
